1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to duct systems for routing cable such as copper wire, optical fiber, etc., and in particular to an outside corner fitting that prevents the bend radius of the cable from going below a predetermined value.
2. Prior Art
Typically in an office environment, especially those with stone or brick walls, telecommunications cables are installed and routed through a surface mounted duct system. Conventional duct systems are typically constructed of metal or plastic, with plastic being the more popular choice for telecommunications cabling. Plastic ducts are offered in a one-piece or two-piece straight extrusion that is mounted along office walls to route cable from floors, ceilings or through walls from adjacent rooms to work area outlets. Several fittings are offered with conventional duct systems to accommodate transitions in the duct such as a flat 90 degree fitting, a T fitting, an inside corner fitting, an outside corner fitting, a joint fitting, an interface fitting and an end cap. Typically, the fittings that are used to transition cables at right angle bends are 90 degree fittings. Some manufacturers offer a plastic outside corner fitting that consists of a cover that snaps over a base and has a sweeping radial outside surface. However, the radial surface only exists in the cover and there is nothing to restrict cables from sharply bending or kinking around the outside corner of the wall. In addition, the fitting has equally long extensions protruding from the 90 degree intersection of the wall thus causing gaps between the fitting and the wall when installed on wall corners that are not exactly 90 degrees.
Conventional fittings do not prevent the bend radius of the cables from going below a predetermined minimum bend radius. This causes kinks or breaks in the cables and reduces or eliminates the ability of the cable to transmit a signal.